Demons Ball
by Sezthekitty
Summary: Yet another ball, Yet another meeting, Yet another ending - OneShot SasuSaku


Glasses clinked together as cackerling filled the room. Echo's of peoples voices laughing and gossiping as they glued them selves to the arms of others. Those others they barely knew, masks covered their faces, pretending to hide.

Big gowns covered women as the skirts swepted up with every step they took. Men dressed neatly clad in black, only the odd few choose colour. But the rarest thing was to find white at a ball like this, few had dared to wear it. It just meant they'd be covered in stains when they arrived home, so the whole room had black flowing figures.

A large candaler let off a orange hue as women swapped parenters and continues to swing around the floor, like they owned the room.

A young man walked around a tray balanced on his hand, red and white liquids displayed in glasses for anyone to have.

Smiles gripped the faces of those who took one, swirling a little before tasting and walking off through the crowds cackerling away.

Masks covering the top halfs of their faces stopping the view of the eyes as they stared down at everyone through tiney slits or holes.

Some were found by the walls or hiding simply in the corner, sipping a glass of red or white liquid.

The upper floor towered over the bottom, as people stood over the edge by the rails looking down on the joyus night.

To men were talking to each other, backs to the crowd as they leaned on the rails, both chuckling away as they clinked glasses and took another sip.

Classical music flowed passed the two men, but they didn't seem to notice it, no one did, not even those who were dancing away in beat to the song.

A Young women walked up behind the two men, smiling away fitted in a scarlet dress with a matching mask glued to her face like all the others in the room.

The two men turned nodding to her, one giving a teeth baring smile the other letting a small smile escape.

They clinked glasses together as they all took a sip, breathing in the smell of perfume that was rising from the floor below. The women scruntched up her nose, it was too much of a strong stench, she just couldn't stand it. She turned her nose up looking away from the floor.

The two men chuckled at her reaction, they had long ago got used to it, but had a rather solid scruntched up face on.

One of the men had blonde hair wildly untamed and throwing itself over the mask that adoned his face, with small fox shaped ears perking up from the mask. It had a pure white base, including the ears, and stopped a centermeter under the eyes, releving fox like scars and grinning face. Tanned skin seemed to glow from under the mask as he was in a rather colourful outfit compared to the others in the room. An orange shirt hid itself under a black jacket that hung over pure black trousers, that seemed a little scruntched up.

The other man seemed a little bit more neat, but had the same wild look. His hair was neatly sitting in a ducks behind like shape, with frontal bangs hanging just over a pure black mask, that made his skin stand out as it was the palest thing on him. The white glow of his seemed just seemed to stand out more as he stood in a neatly dressed black suit, with a dark blue shirt hiding underneath.

The two men's black attier seemed to make the women glow with colour, even more so when you saw her hair, pure cherry blossom pink, neatly held back in to a small bun to the right side of her head, a small red hat decorating the side of her head. Pink bangs framing her pale face, just hanging over the scarlet mask that sat apon her face, just above her cheeks which her a faint pink. Her scarlet dress wasn't as puffy as the other women in the room, no if anything, it almost fit her perfectly, showing her curves but puffing out slightly at her hips leading down to her ankles. petty shoes, with little heel, sat on her feet, with every step she took making a small clicking noise.

More people arrived on the lower floor, making everyone stare and lick their lips slightly.

As the old grandfathers cloak chimed, everything seemed to go black. Laughs of pure demons filled the room as screams of fright and pain were heard echoing through the room.

Splatters and laughs combided together, warping in to one horrible melody.

A light orange hue filled the room again, as more laughter was heard, but not seen.

Down on the lower floor lead many bodies, all dead and dry. The remaining people around them were covered in splatters of blood and demon like grins filled their faces.

From the upper floor the blonde haired man was licking some blood off his fingers, a mad laugh slipping from his lips as a timid blue haired women stood next to him, holding his arm gently as blood splatters covered her aswell. Red fire like eyes shined through the slits in the fox mask that the wild one was wearing, White eyes shone through the womens mask as she smiled up at him shyly.

A body was thrown at the wall as the black haired one simply smirked blood covering his pale skin. His arm was glued round the pink haired women's waist as she was covered in splatters very simular to her dress colour. Red eyes shone through the black slitted mask as he looked at the women next to him, green eyes also shining through the mask a small smile on her face as they walked out of the room, stepping over some of the bodies chucklering all the way.

Just another ball that ends at midnight, just another demon's ball.


End file.
